Wish on a star
by Obsidiana Aurea
Summary: Emily se ha ido y Alison en una noche fría pide un deseo para estar con ella nuevamente aunque quizá no de la manera en que espera. Songfic ambientado con la canción Wish on a Star de Lena Katina.


Hola, este es mi primer fic ningún personaje me pertenece (de todas maneras ni diálogos hay) pero por si acaso que quede dicho XD.

Se encuentra rodeada por una elegante multitud sintiéndose sola, a su lado el hombre que ha elegido para su compañero de toda la vida brinda sonriente ajeno a su pena.

Ella camina al balcón con parsimonia, se ve radiante enfundada en ese vestido blanco e incluso llega a escuchar susurros entre los invitados que la describen como angelical "irónico" piensa "todos me veían como un demonio" aunque rápidamente se da cuenta de que eso es mentira "todos no", recuerda.

 _ **Saliendo a la calle para tener un poco de aire**_

 _ **Todo esto parece tan injusto**_

 _ **Pero me acostumbraré, me acostumbraré.**_

Se recarga en el barandal de piedra mirando a la lejanía intentando que sus pensamientos no divaguen porque irremediablemente siempre la llevan al mismo lugar: a ella.

 _ **Podría pelear contra esto pero no puedo dejarlo ir**_

 _ **Tengo estos sentimientos dentro de mí que no puedo controlar**_

 _ **No los puedo negar**_

 _ **Pero me podría acostumbrar a esto.**_

Mira al cielo y no puede evitarlo, la tentación es demasiada, cierra sus ojos y la evoca en sus recuerdos.

 _ **Pido un deseo a una estrella esta noche**_

 _ **Que pueda detener el tiempo por una noche**_

Evoca lo que más amaba de ella: sus esporádicos besos, sus miradas cómplices, sus palabras, la calidez de sus manos entrelazadas y la pureza de su alma reflejada en sus ojos.

 _ **Volvería atrás y cruzaría la línea**_

 _ **Solo para asegurar que eras mía**_

 _ **Llegaría a ti encontrándote en el otro lado.**_

Y cuando casi vuelve a sentirla a su lado, una mano firme le sujeta de la muñeca, abre los ojos y lo ve a él, quien sin decir una palabra la lleva de nuevo a la fiesta.

 _ **Encontrándote en el otro lado.**_

Frente a sus ojos desfilan lujos y bellezas pero ella no lo ve, simplemente camina por inercia, su mente está lejos, perdida en un recuerdo distante, con el alma esperando ansiosa siente que no debe estar aquí.

 _ **No puedo explicar pero debo irme a algún lugar**_

 _ **Es complicado este dolor**_

 _ **Pero podría acostumbrarme**_

 _ **Podría acostumbrarme.**_

En cuanto puede escapa, pero por más que corra no puede huir de sus recuerdos, en esa fatídica noche donde la bala destinada para acabar con su vida fue interceptada por ella, simplemente la oyó gritar y la vio caer en medio de un lago carmesí, un suspiro y una mirada, luego se fue, arriba más arriba, allá donde todo es eterno, mas no era ella quien debía irse esa noche.

 _ **Ya no sé si esto está bien o mal**_

 _ **Simplemente no puedo ignorar los pensamientos en mi cabeza**_

 _ **Como he dicho: podría acostumbrarme a esto.**_

Se encontró en la azotea del edificio, con el frio envolviéndola de nuevo y volvió a cerrar los ojos, clamó internamente, por lo único que quería y lo que no podía obtener.

 _ **Pido un deseo a una estrella esta noche**_

 _ **Que pueda detener el tiempo solo por una noche.**_

Y para su sorpresa al abrir sus ojos la vio: su ángel de la guarda, de belleza etérea flotando en el abismo con un corazón helado que al verla se encendió con el brillo de mil soles.

 _ **Regresaría en el tiempo**_

 _ **Cruzaría la línea**_

 _ **Para aclamar que eres mía.**_

La miró embelesada y trató de acercarse pero la barrera de sus miedos las dividía como una barrera invisible.

 _ **Llegaría hasta ti**_

 _ **Encontrándote en el otro lado.**_

Supo así que jamás la alcanzaría.

 _ **Encontrándote en el otro lado.**_

Su ángel solo la miró con profunda tristeza

 _ **No puedes irte**_

 _ **Estás escalando en mi mente**_

 _ **No quieres irte**_

 _ **Pero podría acostumbrarme a esto**_

 _ **Podría acostumbrarme a esto.**_

Y calló de rodillas con los ojos vueltos cascadas de impotencia y agonía, mientras golpeaba aquel vidrio con todas sus fuerzas.

 _ **¿No vez como me estás atormentando?**_

 _ **¿No lo ves?**_

Rasgó su fino vestido para mostrar que su corazón brillante era una farsa, por dentro un frio vacío indicaba el lugar donde habían muerto sus ilusiones.

 _ **Que te has ido a lo profundo de mí.**_

 _ **En mi interior.**_

Al final no pudo soportarlo más, simplemente se acercó al borde y cruzó la línea.

 _ **Pido un deseo a una estrella esta noche**_

 _ **Que pueda detener el tiempo una noche.**_

Al instante su vestido fue suplido por miles de mariposas de obsidiana suave que se adhirieron a su cuerpo mientras flotaba suavemente.

 _ **Volvería hacia atrás el tiempo**_

 _ **Cruzaría la línea solo para aclamar que eres mía.**_

En un segundo su ángel de corazón ardiente se apoderó de su cintura y ella volvió a clavar su mirada en los ojos que había amado tanto.

 _ **Llegaría hacia ti**_

 _ **Encontrándote en el otro lado.**_

Y por fin su corazón ardió de nuevo, justo cuando dio su último latido.

 _ **Encuéntrame en el otro lado.**_


End file.
